1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oven door latches and more particularly, to oven door latches usable in combination with a self-cleaning oven or range.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to provided ovens with latch mechanisms which can be locked to prevent accidental or inadvertent opening of an oven door. Such latch mechanisms are especially useful in self-cleaning ovens where it is desirable to prevent opening of the oven door during the high-temperature self-cleaning cycle. While a number of types of oven door latching mechanisms have been developed over the years, in general they have all attempted to provide a means for rotating a latch arm into locking engagement with the oven door.
One type of oven door latching mechanism is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,697, to Fox. The user of the appliance in the Fox reference must manually move an actuating handle to engage and latch the door in a closed position before initiating the self-cleaning cycle of the oven. An obvious disadvantage to this type of system is the inconvenience and cost associated with employing an actuating handle to rotate the latch arm into a latched position.
Other oven latching mechanisms use electrically operated drive means such as motors or solenoids to drive a latch arm into locking engagement with an oven door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,030, to Buckshaw et al., discloses an oven door latch mechanism which uses an electrothermal drive means to rotate a latch arm into locking engagement with an oven door. Electrically operated drive means are relatively costly and raise concerns of reliability.
Another type of latching mechanism for an oven door is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,443, to Peterson. This reference discloses a mechanism which has eliminated the need for a handle or electrical drive means to latch the oven door but instead uses a latch bolt which moves longitudinally while simultaneously rotating upon engagement with a latch pin on the oven door. Subsequent to the latching operation, the latch is locked in its retracted position by a thermally responsive interlock for preventing the latch from opening during the self-cleaning cycle of the oven. While the Peterson mechanism eliminates the need for a handle or electrical drive means, it is relatively costly and complex due to the need to support the latch bolt to allow both longitudinal and rotational movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,945, to Arute et al., discloses an oven latch assembly similar to the Peterson reference. In Arute et al., the oven latch has a latch bolt which is mounted for rotational movement and subsequent longitudinal movement to a latched position. The latch bolt moves responsive to engagement with a latch pin provided on the oven door. A door sensing element is cooperatively engaged with the latch bolt to prevent accidental tripping of the latching mechanism when the oven door is not properly positioned. Like Peterson, Arute et al. is relatively costly and complex wherein both the latch bolt and the door sensing element engage the oven door upon closure.
In view of the disadvantages of the above described references, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a latching mechanism in which the latch arm rotates to a latched position without use of a manually operated handle, electrical drive means or direct contact between the latch arm and the oven door. Moreover, it would be an advantage to provide a latching mechanism which is easy to assemble and relatively inexpensive.